KEBELET
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Eren terlihat menyimpang saat melaksanakan missi. Ada panggilan alam yang mengganggu kekhusyukannya dalam membasmi Titan Dan sepetinya Sir Rivaille akan selalu mengganggunya di kamar pengapnya.


**-KEBELET-**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate: T menjurus ke Mature di akhir cerita :D**

**Humor**

**Warning: Just for fun. Why so serious?**

"HYEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA‼"

Dengan semangat berkobar‚ Eren mengayunkan pedang- memotong tubuh titan yang menghadangnya kedalam dua bagian. Kepala dan badan. Seketika makhluk besar tak beralat kelamin itu tejatuh. Kepala besarnya menggelinding‚ menimbulkan dentuman keras.

Tak hanya sampai situ‚ dengan semangat membara Eren masih saja menghampiri kepala yang sudah tak berbadan itu dengan murka. Dengan kewarasan yang sudah di ambang batas‚ Eren menginjak-injak bongkahan kepala tersebut hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Genangan darah pun terbentuk seketika. Eren masih dengan khidmat menginjak-injak – tak memperdulikan tatapan datar Rivaille yang saat itu sempat memperhatikannya.

Tak ambil waktu panjang Eren meluncur kembali ke udara. Melajukan 3DMGnya ke titan berikutnya. Titan yang satu ini deviant. Pergerakannya terlihat lebih cepat - hendak memakan Eren bulat-bulat.

Dengan jarak akurat‚ Eren berotasi memutar tubuhnya melewati tungkai Titan yang melayang dalam jarak tak aman. Tangannya bergetar‚ meletupkan semangat yang membara dari dalam sukmanya.

_Mati—mereka semua harus mati hingga tak bersisa lagi di muka bumi._

Hanya fantasi liar Mikasa saja yang mengatakan seperti itu ketika melihat Eren mulai menyimpang..Err..maksud dari menyimpang tersebut tentu saja bukan arti harfiah seperti titan-titan tersebut.

Tak diragukan lagi bahwa Eren memiliki keinginan terkeras dibandingkan mental teman-temannya dalam menumpas titan. Namun demi titan-titan nista‚ kali ini Eren terlihat sangat teramat gusar.

"MIKASA‼ " Dengan tatapan nyalang Eren menjerit‚ memanggil childhoodnya.

Mikasa yang baru saja berhasil merubuhkan titan kelas 7 meter menoleh cepat.

Butuh bantuan eh? Tumben.

Mikasa bergegas menghampiri Eren dan menyabet tengkuk titan tersebut sementara Eren menusukkan pedangnya ke kedua mata titan tersebut.

Tak ambil banyak waktu‚ Eren berpindah ke titan-titan lainnya‚ membantu tim nya membunuh makhluk ababil yang jumlahnya semakin banyak saja.

Terlalu lama—Ini sudah terlalu membuang banyak waktu.

Dengan muka panik dan amarah membumbung‚ Eren hendak menggigit tangannya saja. Solusi praktis bukan? Dengan tubuh titannya akan dengan mudah Eren menghabisi mereka semua.

Keinginan dan tekadnya sudah begitu kuat sebelum sang muka teplon menginterupsi prosesnya.

"Lakukan saja jika kau hendak menghancurkan rencana kami‼"

Apadeh si cebol cinta kebersihan ini‼

Liat sikon dong Heichou‼ Kalo ngikutin alur‚ udah barang tentu mereka akan lebih lama lagi tertahan di dalam forest of giant trees. Tapi tatapan mengintimidasi yang seolah mengatakan "Lo berubah—lo mati" ini menciutkan niat mulia Eren untuk berubah.

Dengan decakan kesal Eren menggila‚ membunuh dua titan dalam satu kali ‼ Satu lagi nak Eren dan kamu boleh membawa pulang piring cantik‼

Suasana mencekam itu terlalui sudah. Kuda mereka kini telah memasuki dinding bagian dalam dengan tenang.

Namun sepertinya hal itu belum berlaku kepada bocah titan tersebut. Dengan gegap gembita di seluruh nusantara‚ Eren masih memacu kudanya untuk melaju lebih cepat melewati rombongan teman-temannya yang terhambat oleh kerumunan penduduk.

krik

Serempak semua jawdrop.

Sekarang latar berganti ke kamar pengapnya di ruang bawah tanah.

Sekali hentakan Eren mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan tenaga collosal. Akan ada konsekuensi merusak properti headquarter‚ Eren~

Bodo amat‼

Secepat kayuhan pedang maneuver‚ Eren menjebol pintu kamar mandi pribadinya. Menuntaskan segala keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Mengeluarkan sisa-sisa pencernaan yang sudah tak diperlukan lagi dari dalam tubuhnya.

Oke itu terlalu rumit. Bahasa simpelnya BUANG HAJAT.

Hei reader‼ Prajurit sekaliber dan sekuat Eren Yeager sekalipun butuh buang hajat‼

-lega.

Peluh masih nangkring manis di kedua pelipisnya.

Hajat yang selama kurang lebih tiga jam di tahan itu terbayar sudah.

Heran deh‚ mau buang hajat aja harus baku hantam dulu dengan ratusan titan. Nasib jadi prajurit. Bah‼

Eren keluar toilet dengan raut muka mengendur.

Mengenang nasib ngenesnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Keinginan buang hajat itu keluar secara tiba-tiba. Ibarat jelangkung - datang tak permisi pulang tak dikawal.

Eren merasakan sensasinya ketika meeting strategi di pintu gerbang. Gladi resik coy‼ PENTING SANGAT‼‼

Sumpah demi titan-titan di dinding -udah ga ada waktu ngurusin hal yang lebih PENTING lagi man‼ contohnya buang hajat.

Masa iya Eren mau menginterupsi Irvin yang mimpin meeting lalu lari ke semak-semak – nongkrong sambil dag dig dug takut pantatnya dicaplok titan collosal. Belum lagi Eren pasti minta bantuan Mikasa kan buat jagain dia agar ga dijilat fame titan sementara dia harus nongkrong di rimbunan belukar. Njir‼

Ga mungkin‼ Mustahil tekabul‼

Sempat juga sih kepikirian buat ngambil alat yang kerap kali terpasang di pantat kudanya.

Itu loh..alat pembuangan kotoran kuda agar kudanya ga crot sembarangan.

Ya kan itu lebih simpel. Eren tinggal nyingkep celananya meletakkan tempatnya tepat di bawah duburnya dan mengeluarkan segala yang di tahannya.

Beuh—ide emas bertabur berlian.

Tapi rencana itu buyar dilaksanakan. Sir Rivaille pasti tak segan menyabet sesuatu yang menggantung di depannya.

Aurat man‼ dan cukup Rivaille saja yang boleh melihatnya. Deal?

Oke kita kembali ke kamar Eren kembali. Dengan perasaan sangat lega Eren membanting tubuh ke kasur kerasnya. Hari ini sepertinya missi lumayan berhasil. Tak banyak korban yang berjatuhan dari pihak scouting legion. Eren yang berhasil mengendalikan emosi agar tak berubah jadi titan‚ dan Ibu Hanji yang sepertinya akan membagikan mereka nasi kuning malam ini–selametan karena berhasil menangkap hidup-hidup titan kelas 5 meter. Asoy‼

Malam ini semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna .Bulan pun tersenyum malu-malu terhalang sedikit awan yang menyapu.

Semuanya begitu tenang sampai kedatangan seorang prajurit berekspresi talenan sambil melayangkan tendangan mautnya. Bukan‼ dia bukan ksatria baja hitam yang punya tendangan maut. Bukan juga power ranger yang sering chattingan ama zordon. Dia hanya seorang komandan berkuda coklat.

"Bangun Eren. Aku tahu kau belum tidur‼" Sepatunya masih nangkring asyik di depan muka Eren yang masih tertidur‚ berusaha tetap cool‚ calm‚ tapi kurang confident.

Eren ragu membuka matanya. Buka pasti mati. Tetep merem juga pasti wafat.

Mati..wafat. Mati..wafat. Mati..wafat..Ah Eren memilih wafat. Setidaknya itu terdengar lebih keren bak pahlawan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Eren memberanikan diri membuka maniknya. Bertumbuk dengan manik biru yang selalu terlihat mengintimidasi.

"Mengapa kau bertingkah aneh seharian ini bocah titan?" Rivaille masih terlihat jengah menghadapi Eren yang -sumvah demi Tuhan—OOC sekali siang itu.

Eren membisu. Watados. Masa iya dia mau bilang "Saya kebelet be'ol‚ komandan‼"

Ga elite kan. Mau dikemanain urat ke-malu-annya? Mau dikemanain rentetan gigi indah yang jadi penghias doang di muka titannya?

Sumvah demi semvak Pixis yang dijemur berjejer‚ Eren lebih baik dihunus pedang dengan mulut tetap tertutup rapat daripada harus membuka aib dihadapan sang komandan nista.

YA AIB LAH‼ BE'OL ITU AIB KALAU TERJADI DI WAKTU DAN KONDISI YANG TIDAK TEPAT‼

Untung ae..Eren ga mati terbunuh di forest of giant trees siang itu.

Ntar kalo mati‚ Eren bingung kalo ditanya malaikat maut. Alasan matinya mungkin keren "memperjuangkan kebebasan umat manusia.." tapi ujung kalimatnya agak terdengar vulgar "sambil menahan be'ol yang sudah ada di ujung anus." Fuck. Ogah banget.

"Kau masih tetap membisu‚ Eren Yeager?" Rivaille menyeringai.

Dan saat itu Eren berani taruhan kalau seringai Rivaille sangat menakutkan- mengalahkan ketakutannya terhadap titan yang mencaplok ibunya dulu.

"Hukuman‼"

"Eh-?"

"Bersihkan atap dan halaman HQ besok. Jangan sampai ada satu buah genting atau sejengkal rumput pun yang terlewat"

"Tapi.."

"Masih kurang‚ Yeager?" Tatapan mata Rivailee kian menusuk.

Eren kicep.

"Oh ya..satu lagi. Malam ini kita akan bercinta hingga kau tak akan berani bertingkah aneh lagi dalam menjalani missi.."

Oh My Gay~~Seketika bulu kuduk Eren meremang.

Eren ingin sekali menggigit tangannya atau meremas sendok demi mendapat tubuh titannya.

Ayo bertarung sampai mati demi melindungi kesuciannya yang telah banyak digagahi Rivaille di malam-malam sebelumnya.-eh?

Namun rencana itu lagi-lagi buyar. Rivaille yang sigep telah mengambil dua langkah terdepan.

Secara tiba-tiba Rivaille mendorong paksa Eren ke kasur.

Tidak ada remasan sendok. Yang ada hanya remasan brutal sang heichou di batang kemaluannya.

Tidak ada gigitan tangan. Yang ada hanya gigitan dan lumatan ganas Rivaille terhadap mulut dan leher Eren.

Mulai malam itu Eren mencamkan satu hal..

Buanglah hajat secara teratur di pagi hari sebelum melakukan aktifitas‼

-end—

A/N: Akhirnya bisa selesai juga fic ini. Canon yang menyimpang ini (eh?) adalah fic pertamaku di SnK. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua.

Note: Anggap saja di sel Eren ada kamar mandinya dan masalah tempat be'ol kuda anggap saja ada pernah dipake kuda mereka saat tour atau keliling kota. Hahaha

Mind to review?


End file.
